


Sweaty cuddles

by Spideypool is my weakness (CinnabunAngel)



Series: Let's explore kinks, Spideypool style [1]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 day kink challenge, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Hot night, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Peter Parker's thighs are best, Sleepy Cuddles, This is an excuse to write smut tbh, finger licking good, kissing (Naked), perfect thighs, seductive Peter Parker, sweaty cuddles, sweet/passionate, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnabunAngel/pseuds/Spideypool%20is%20my%20weakness
Summary: It's a hot night in New York and Peter wakes up hot and sweaty, and very annoyed with the heat and the clingy man he shares the way too small of a bed with.





	

Hot sweaty summer nights sucked, Peter thought to himself as he twisted out of Wade's arms. He couldn't sleep, his body was way too hot. There was way too many pieces of clothing on his body. Groggily he looked towards the other men he was sharing the waay too small bed they shared.

 

 

A slight groan slipped past the younger brunette's lips as he tugged his shirt off in hopes of cooling off a bit that way. He slightly bit his lip as a thought crossed his mind before moving off the bed to pull his boxers off. If a shirt off could cool him down being naked would work better, right? Well either way he was too tired to think it out before crawling back into bed.

 

"Mmm?" A slight mumble came from the older man peeking an eye open but he hadn't quite caught what Peter had done, just that the man had gotten out of bed and was crawling back in. "Pee break," He quietly mumbled before rolling onto his side and reaching out to Peter's waist.

 

"No," Peter huffed swatting at the older man's hand before he could touch him. "It's too hot to cuddle Wade," He continued pouting. The older man slightly snickered at that comment though.

 

"I thought you enjoyed it when we got hot and sticky," Wade taunted playfully earning him a groan and an eye roll.

 

"Get us a fan or I'm not cuddling," Peter pouted looking up at Wade. He knew that would get the older man to move and go get the fan.

 

Wade groaned as he sat up and pulled himself up off the bed. Peter couldn't help but whistle at his man as he watched Wade walk away butt naked. Wade snickered and shook his ass to the younger man. "Like what you see baby boy," He purred with a slight laugh earning him some giggles from Peter.

 

"Oh yeah, totally. Cute and perfect booty," Peter teased as he wiggled back down on the bed pulling the thin sheet up not wanting to yet show what he had done to help cool off. He couldn't help but giggle watching the older man bump around in the dark, stumbling over his mess of a room.

 

"Where'd you leave it?" Peter finally broke the amusing silence.

 

"Who knows. I probably wasn't living here last summer," Wade answered honestly as he huffed before looking back at Peter, "You sure I can't just open a window to let cool air in? We could still cuddle, just take the blanket off."

 

Peter sighed but finally agreed to it, "Yeah. Fine. I wanna go back to sleep anyways. I've got work tomorrow and I don't need Tony thinking I'm slacking off because of you." The man grumbled a bit at the mention of Mr. Stark, but didn't say anything not wanting to make Peter upset or worse, mad. He propped the window open with an empty ammo box before coming back to bed. Crawling over Peter before plopping onto his side.

 

Wade wiggled his brows with a bemused grin as he slipped under the blanket, slipping his arms around Peter's waist and pulling him right up against him. The older man slightly shocked when he felt flesh against his own instead of clothing. "Oooh? Trying to seduce me," Wade purred, curling his body around Peter's softer and yet lean body, rubbing up against Peter's ass.

 

"Noo, Wade, I work tomorrow. No sex," Peter huffed, looking back up at Wade. But he saw that smirk on his lips that sent his heart fluttering and his spider senses into hyperdrive.

 

"Fine, no sex but let me use your soft thighs," Wade whispered in a slightly husky tone now as his dick was getting harder at the feeling of the man's skin against his own. Peter didn't say no, just slightly whined before nodding his head. "Thank you baby boy," He purred into the other's ear as he readjusted himself so he'd be able to slip his dick between the other man's thighs.

 

A moan slipped from the younger man's lips as he felt his partner's dick rubbing the underside of his balls, wakening his own desire. Peter bit his bottom lip as he leaned back into Wade. "Wade," He softly moaned peeking back at him, lust playing in his eyes now. Wade couldn't help but smile as he leaned down kissing him gently before deepening it as his hands pulled the smaller man's hips closer to meet his thrusts.

 

"Peter squeeze your thighs together tighter," Wade managed as he broke the messy kiss. Peter being tired had made the kiss a lot messier than normal, and honestly, it was turning Wade on more. Peter nodded as his thighs tightened around Wade's dick making Wade groan slightly. Wade's lips pressed hungry kisses along Peter's shoulder, leaving dark hickeys in the process.

 

A smirk played on Wade's lips as the room was filling more with moans. His hands slipped away from Peter's waist, one slipping up and gently pushing three fingers into Peter's mouth. "Suck on them, imagine they're my dick," Wade purred hungrily as his other hand gently wrapped around Peter's cute twitching boner, "Give daddy some sexy moans. You're already making me feel amazing, but that would be the best."

 

Peter moaned as he didn't hesitate to start sucking on Wade's fingers, twisting his tongue around his fingers, flicking his tongue in between his fingers even. The younger man drooling around the fingers in his mouth as he moaned feeling Wade's calloused hand rubbing his dick making it twitch more.

 

"Your dick looks so cute," Wade purred peeking over Peter's shoulder watching it in his hand, the tip drooling with precum, "Look at how much you're twitching for someone who wasn't horny a moment ago." The older man chuckled, "Look at it compared to mine rubbing up against the underside. It's kind of hot~"

 

Peter moaned as his hips bucked into Wade's hand. "Wabe," He moaned around Wade's fingers, his hands catching on the bed sheet and on Wade's waist.

 

"Yeah, baby boy? Are you getting closer to cumming? Should I let you cum," He purred playfully as he pulled his fingers out of Peter's mouth.

 

"Please Wade," Peter panted and moaned, "Daddy I wanna cum, please can I cum?"

 

Wade's lips twitched up into a grin as he felt his own orgasm building up especially at being called daddy. Wade bit at Peter's shoulder and neck, "Wait, Petey, give me a moment. Hold it for a moment." Even as Wade told him to wait, Wade's hand sped up pumping the other man's dick harder as he started to thrust faster and rougher against his boyfriend's balls.

 

"Now," Wade grunted as he felt himself about to cum. Peter's hands moving down to catch Wade's cum in his palms rather than letting it hit the blanket. His own body twitching as he came moaning the older man's name. After a moment of enjoying the afterglow, Peter brought his hand up licking Wade's cum off his hand knowing the older man would react to that.

 

"Fuck baby boy, you're gonna end up getting me hard again," Wade teased as he pulled the other around so they were facing each other. "Fucking amazing thighs you've got Petey, they're so soft and pale," He teased with a grin.

 

Peter rolled his eyes before leaning up to kiss him, slipping his arms around his neck as he clung to the other not caring just how hot and sweaty their two bodies were. "Shut up Wade, just hold me," Peter softly murmured pressing his face into the crook of the other man's neck. With that Peter easily drifted off to sleep. Wade chuckled wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist protectively nuzzling into his hair. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a cute and understanding boyfriend like Peter. Peter was perfection in the other man's eyes. Now thoroughly exhausted they both managed to drift to sleep, now finding comfort in the heat. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this one was really short my bad orz  
> I could've made this one longer but I figure since theses are suppose to be mostly one shots that I should make it shorter. A few of them will probably end up a lot longer.


End file.
